


As You Wish

by SlightlyConfused



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Cas, F/M, Fluff, OFC - Freeform, Princess Bride, SO MUCH FLUFF, bad ass chick, fluffy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyConfused/pseuds/SlightlyConfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For itsokdean, who sent me a picture of Dean and said "TV Boyfriend. Please write a fic about him and me ok.  I wanna be a hardcore hunter person who likes eating chocolate and picking flowers in the grass." </p><p>One-shot: Dean, Sam, and Dean's Girlfriend, Shai, were supposed to have an easy battle ahead.  Then someone else shows up (yeah, sucky summary. I know.  It's just short and fluffy and kinda cute.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsokdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsokdean/gifts).



> Welp. Here you go. Sorry I didn't include the flowers part.

It was supposed to be a simple fight. Go in to the warehouse, kill a few demons, recover some artifact Cas had his panties in a bunch over, and get out. Shai laughed to herself as she stabbed yet another one of Crowley’s minions with Dean’s knife. There had been about 20 more than anyone could have guessed, greatly increasing the odds against her and her companions. “Hey, Babe,” she yelled towards the elder Winchester, “remind me to never believe you when you say that a fight will be easy.” He laughed and yelled back, “You didn’t learn that when I saved your butt on our first date?” 

“OK, first of all, my butt did not need saving! I was perfectly capable of taking down those vamps by myself, but no! You just wanted to find yourself a nice damsel-in-distress to be the knight in shining armor to!” Another one fell. “Second of all, that was not a date. You were just some creepy-ass dude who decided to follow me down an alley in an Impala with his brother. I’m pretty sure that, if I weren’t a hunter who had heard the passing stories about the infamous Winchester brothers, the situation would have been all sorts of suspicious. And lastly, watch your six!” she quipped back before Sam shot another demon who was about to pounce. “Thanks, Moose,” she said as she began to catch her breath. Sam patted her on the back as he walked past and picked up a ring lying near one of the bodies. A strong hand grabbed hers as she looked up to her boyfriend with a knowing expression. Jokingly rolling his eyes, he pulled out a small chocolate bar and gave it to her. He learned early on that she ate one after every fight (something about her loving the Harry Potter books and how chocolate helped fight off Dementors), so he always made sure he was prepared.

Shai offered Dean a piece as they walked over to his brother, who was engrossed in thought over the ring. She was about to crouch down and look at it too, when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and a cool blade lie against her neck. The brothers turned and faced Crowley, who was now holding the woman hostage. She could see the fear in Dean and Sam’s eyes as they listened to the demon’s threat of feeding her to the hellhounds if they didn’t hand their prize over to him. They begin trying to bargain with him, which she knew was an effort to buy time before their knight in a tan trench coat came to lend a hand. “Cas, you freaking assbut,” she silently prayed, “I know you’re out there doing angel-y stuff, but this knife against my neck is really uncomfortable, so a little help here would be nice.” Shai hears a slight breeze and, after seeing the fear leave her boyfriend’s eyes, knew that reinforcement had arrived. 

The grip around her waist relaxes, and she falls to the ground as the angel stabs him in the back, and his soul is sent back where it belongs. Dean rushes over to make sure she is ok. “I couldn’t bear to lose you,” he whispers, before pulling out the ring the night’s mess was over, “please don’t leave me. Ever.” Shai, slightly taken back, asks if he’s asking what she thinks he is. “Yes, but please don’t make me go into all of the stupid lovey-dovey stuff Sam would say. I love you, I don’t want to ever leave you, let’s go to Vegas tonight and make everything official.” She brings him in for a kiss while he slips the ring on her finger. 

Sam knowingly smiles, while Cas stands there, looking confused (as always). The (newly engaged) couple walks over as the angel asks for the ring back. A disappointed look flashes across Shai’s face as she reluctantly hands it over. Confused, Cas asks what’s wrong, as she replies that it was her engagement ring. Cas awkwardly says that he will be right back as he does his magic angel-teleportation-thing. “Yeah, you’re welcome!” Dean shouts into the void before muttering “assbut” under his breath. Shai gives his hand a squeeze as Sam pulls his family into a hug and asks when the wedding will be. She mentions Dean’s idea of driving to Vegas that night, since they were only a few miles away. The two Winchesters and one soon-to-be Winchester begin walking out towards the Impala when Cas reappears with two small boxes. He hands them to to Dean, “Uh, congratulations you two. I thought you could use these.” He opens the first one to find a small, solitaire diamond ring. The second one contains two matching bands, each engraved with the anti-possession symbol. “They’re pure silver. Figured that would be safest,” he comments before Dean pulls the confused angel into a hug. “Thanks, buddy,” he says before slipping the first ring onto Shai’s finger. “I love you,” she comments to him. “As you wish,” he responds before Cas comments that he doesn’t understand that reference. During the drive to Vegas, Sam explains the whole story of how Dean hates saying that he loves anyone and that, after the two of them watched The Princess Bride together, he decided to use that phrase instead. 

The wedding was simple, the rings exchanged, Cas and Sam applauded at the kiss, and, after the angel poofed away, Sam volunteered to sleep in the Impala.


End file.
